


Lipstick

by Meticulous_Melodies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies
Summary: That cherry red lipstick drives Korra crazy.
Relationships: Korrasami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Lipstick

It all started out so innocently.

Waiting for a popcorn refill at the movers, Korra looked down and noticed a perfectly shaped red lipstick imprint on the back of her hand. She scowled as the concession stand worker, who most definitely noticed, handed her a red and white striped bag filled to the brim with buttery popcorn. As she made her way back to the theater, she rubbed her hand vigorously against her pants in an attempt to get the lipstick off and only succeeded in smearing it around.

With a huff, Korra walked to the back of the theater where she and Asami had snagged nice, private seats in the corner and held her reddened hand out in front of her girlfriend's face.

Absently, Asami took Korra's fingers and brought her hand towards her face. She planted another kiss in the exact same spot as the first one, leaving yet another perfect red lip print.

Korra scoffed and plopped down next to Asami. With a harsh whisper, she said, "I was showing you the stain you left on my hand, not asking for another kiss."

"Sorry," Asami said with a shrug. Distracted by the mover, she took a handful of popcorn from Korra's bag and turned her full attention back to the screen.

The subject of Asami's red-stained kisses was not brought up again until a week later, when the young couple met up with Mako and Wu for a double date. After sharing a quick kiss outside the restaurant, they sat down with their friends to enjoy some traditional Water Tribe fare.

"That's a good look on you, Korra," Mako commented as she and Asami slid into the booth.

Korra raised a brow, glancing down at her typical blue top and gray loose-fitting pants. Even the fur she had tied around her waist was exactly the same. She patted her head to see if her hair had somehow managed to style itself but found nothing out of the ordinary there. Finally, she gave Mako a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"The lipstick," he said as though it were obvious. "It's a good color on you."

Wu nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "The stark red really brings out your blue eyes. It accentuates your skin tone nicely, too."

"I never would have guessed you were the makeup type," Mako added casually, poking at their appetizer.

"I'm not," Korra scowled. She turned to Asami and narrowed her eyes at the coy smile playing on her girlfriend's cherry red lips. "You did that on purpose."

"I did no such thing," Asami countered coolly. "It's not my fault my lipstick comes off when I kiss you."

"It kind of is," Korra grumbled as she scrubbed at her lips with a napkin. "Maybe take it off next time."

"Not a chance." Asami laughed airily and opened her menu, letting the subject drop once again.

From then on, Korra would make a face every time Asami leaned in for a kiss, and she was beginning to notice that even at bedtime, Asami's lips were a bright and shiny red. It was almost as if she was toying with her. Korra had even taken to rubbing at her lips with the back of her hand after every kiss. She had thought about just flat-out refusing to kiss Asami, but her spirits-be-damned lips were just too tempting, especially with that coy little smile she had so wonderfully perfected.

And so, with a limit on public kisses, the lipstick problem was evaded for a while. Until the press conference, that is.

Despite the era of peace that had settled over Republic City and the surrounding nations, Korra continued to give occasional press conferences to update the public on her plans for the future of the nations, upcoming events, and question and answer sessions. Without thinking, Korra had accepted a quick kiss on the cheek from Asami before stepping onto the outdoor podium to give her speech.

The conference went well. Questions were asked that Korra was able to smoothly answer. Cameras flashed and reporters took notes as usual. Korra had no reason to think that anything was off.

But the next day, newspapers circulated throughout Republic City bearing the bold, extra large headline: _**Smooches For the Avatar – Avatar Korra Gets Good Luck Kiss For Conference.**_ The black and white image of a smiling Korra with an incredibly noticeable lip print on her cheek accompanied the headline, and it was the nail in the coffin for Korra.

She tore the morning paper in half with one swift motion, careful to keep the picture and headline intact, and stormed up the stairs of the great Sato mansion. Asami was still dozing, enjoying a rare morning off, when Korra threw open the door and stomped up to the side of the bed. To add insult to injury, Asami's lips were already shining with the bright red malicious lipstick.

Sensing the anger radiating off her girlfriend, Asami opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Something wrong?"

"Look at this!" Korra seethed, shoving the picture in Asami's face.

She rolled her eyes and took it from the avatar, glancing at the headline. A smile touched her lips when she noticed the picture. "That's cute."

"It is _not_ cute," Korra huffed. "It's embarrassing! How am I supposed to be taken seriously with my girlfriend's lipstick all over my face?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Asami said, setting the newspaper scrap aside. "You can't be expected to be serious all the time. It's good for the people to see the fun side of you."

Korra shook her head rapidly and plopped down on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. "They don't need to know everything about my personal life!"

Asami had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes again. "Korra, practically the entire world knows we're together."

"I know _that,_ " Korra spat. "But that doesn't mean I want to parade around with your lipstick all over my face."

"That only applies when we're in public, right?" Asami asked playfully. She took Korra by the arm and pulled her down to lie on her back. She moved to hover over her girlfriend and her perfect little smirk toyed at her lips. "I can keep it on at home?"

"No," Korra shot back, unfazed. "Take it off."

Asami narrowed her eyes, finally showing some signs of frustration with her girlfriend. "Oh, you want me to take it off? Fine. I'll take it off."

Before Korra could react, Asami dipped her head down and planted a wide, open-mouthed kiss at the pulse point of Korra's neck. She slicked her tongue over the sensitive skin and increased the pressure of her kiss before pulling back with a smug, satisfied look.

"Oh, look! It's starting to come off."

Korra scoffed and struggled to push herself into a sitting position. "That is not what I-."

She didn't have a chance to finish as Asami took Korra's shirt and pulled it over her head in one swift motion. Placing a hand firmly on her girlfriend's back, Asami leaned in and placed another hard kiss at Korra's collarbone. She moved a little further down and took Korra's hardening nipple in her mouth, giving it a little nip before pulling back and admiring the perfect red ring around the dark flesh.

Three flawless imprints on her girlfriend's body. Asami wondered how many more she could manage.

"Not funny," Korra grumbled. She rubbed her fingers on her collarbone, smearing the lipstick around. "I want it off."

"Don't worry, I'll get it off," Asami assured her. She placed her hands on Korra's shoulders and pushed her back to lay down. She straddled her girlfriend's legs and continued making her way down.

She left trails of lipstick down the heated flesh of Korra's stomach. Another red ring accented her navel. Asami planted hot kisses on each side of Korra's hips, making sure to give a few good sucks and nips at her warm skin. Korra continued to protest. It was in her nature, after all. But the tangled hands in Asami's hair and soft moans escaping her throat told Asami that it was nothing more than a show. She continued to plant hot kisses along the line of Korra's waist.

When she reached the hem of Korra's sweatpants, Asami hooked her thumbs into the waistband and tugged them down, underwear and all. Korra raised her hips to make it easier and as soon as they were off, Asami immediately dipped her head between Korra's legs. Her tongue swirled at Korra's upper thigh, so teasingly close to her most sensitive spot, and Korra arched her back at the sensation. Her fingers tangled in Asami's hair and she let out a low moan as Asami nipped and sucked at the spot.

After a few minutes of the agonizing teasing, Korra was ready to open her mouth and command her girlfriend to just do it already. Asami, sensing Korra's impatience, turned her head and immediately began to swirl her tongue around Korra's clit. With a gasp, Korra raised her hips, putting more pressure against Asami's flicking tongue.

Asami couldn't help but smirk as Korra's breath came out in ragged huffs, and her hand began working its way up Korra's smooth thigh. She brushed her thumb right against Korra's entrance as her tongue continued to work miracles. Korra's wetness immediately coated Asami's thumb, and she maneuvered to slide her pointer finger inside. Korra grunted as Asami stroked her finger deep inside of her, and the coil in her belly began to tighten.

Asami's stroking, perfectly paired with little light nips at her clit, sent Korra reeling. She bit back a loud cry as her grip on Asami's hair tightened. Her legs tensed and tightened at the sides of her girlfriend's head. Her body rocked with heated waves of pleasure and Asami pulled back to admire her girlfriend's writhes of ecstasy.

Korra, however, refused to give her the satisfaction of a show. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, still working to catch her breath, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed Asami's wrist, stood, and began pulling her girlfriend towards the bathroom on wobbly legs.

"What are you doing?" Asami raised her brow as she stumbled to keep up with Korra.

"You got your lipstick all over me." Korra stopped just outside the shower and reached inside to turn on the water. "Now I have to wash it off."

"And you need my help?" Asami asked playfully.

"No, I think you've done enough."

Korra took Asami's wrist again and pulled her into the shower, shutting the glass door firmly behind them. She took Asami by the waist and caught her lips in a heated a kiss, her hands running up and down her girlfriend's curves. With Asami's lipstick worn off and the warm water washing the offensive stains off her body, Korra was finally able to let loose.

She broke off the kiss and gripped Asami's waist, manually turning her around so that her back was to Korra. Before Asami could protest, Korra pushed her wet black hair aside and buried her face against her shoulder. One hand trailed down her stomach while the other gripped Asami's firm breast, thumb rubbing at her nipple in a slow, teasing pace.

"You drive me crazy," Korra whispered in Asami's ear, eliciting an excited shudder from her girlfriend.

With a low chuckle, Korra dipped her hand down between Asami's thighs and began toying with her entrance. As the warm water washed over them, she continued playing with Asami's nipple, running her fingers over her slick entrance, and nipping softly at the smooth curve of her shoulder.

Asami leaned her head back against Korra with a moan and placed her hand over Korra's at her entrance. She ground her hips into Korra's hand, encouraging her to insert her fingers, but Korra only continued with her teasing.

"Korra," she whined, an edge of desperation in her voice.

Korra snickered but decided she had tortured her girlfriend enough. Obediently, she slid two fingers into Asami's wet folds and began stroking her in slow, steady motions. With a heated moan, Asami ground her hips with Korra's movements and turned her head. Their lips met and Korra's tongue slid effortlessly into Asami's mouth.

As their kiss grew more heated, Korra's fingers picked up their pace, drawing Asami close to the edge. She moaned into Korra's mouth and pulled her head back as her own orgasm wracked her body. She shuddered while Korra's warm hands, made even hotter by the water spraying overhead, rubbed over her, leaving electric trails in their wake.

Asami reached out a hand and braced herself against the shower wall while she caught her breath. While she worked to regulate her breathing, Korra took a bar of soap and began casually scrubbing it over her body. The lipstick stains were stubborn, but they were finally beginning to fade.

Asami glanced back at her girlfriend. "The lipstick washes off easily. It doesn't have to be a problem, you know."

"But I don't like being covered in it," Korra reminded her. She set the soap aside and crossed her arms. 'Now, for the last time, will you quit wearing it?"

With a raised brow, Asami asked, "The last time? You're going to stop asking after this."

"You know how much I hate it, so I know you'll choose the right answer," Korra said smugly. She was certain Asami wouldn't be able to turn her down. She had had her fun, and now it was time to put the issue to rest for good.

"Well…" Asami tapped her chin and glanced around as she considered. She stepped closer to Korra under the warm, steady stream of water, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. But then, Korra's heart dropped when saw Asami once again had that spirits-be-damned smirk on her lips. "Not a chance."


End file.
